Forum:Wikipedia Wikiprojekt Andere Wikis
Ich habe gerade bei Wikipedia http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProjekt_Andere_Wikis entdeckt. Wäre das vieleicht etwas für MA? Viele Star Trek Artikel in wikipedia könnten so mal eine quelle bekommen und für MA würde vieleicht auch ein paar Artikel erausspringen. Z.B. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_R%C3%BCckkehr_%28Star_Trek%29 hat anscheinend eine recht gute inhaltsgabe, könnte aber gelöscht werden, MA hat bisher nur den Klapptext, dieser Artikel könnte dann hierher ausgelagert werden wenn ich es richtig verstehe. --84.58.6.116 10:22, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das klingt schon nach einer sehr interessanten und für uns nützlichen Sache. Und ich wäre gerne bereit, solch einen Botschafterposten anzutreten. Aber alle 24h die Export-Kat auf der WP zu checken, das schaffe ich vllt nicht. Wenn sich noch zwei Admins finden, die regelmäßig hier on sind, dann würd ich es mal beantragen. Was denkt ihr? -- 15:00, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Problem könnte hier Inkompatibilität der Lizenzen sein. -- 15:01, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, mit direktem Übertragen von Artikeln wird vermutlich nichts werden.--Bravomike 15:40, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Tja, die WP veröffenlicht Inhalte ja unter Creative Commons-Lizenz Namensnennung - Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen 3.0 (unported) (dt. Version) (das ist glaube ich CC-BY-SA 3.0) und aus Kompatibilitätsgründen weiterhin auch der GFDL. Die bereits in Zusammenarbeit angeführten Wikis veröffentlichen u.a. unter: :* GNU Free Documentation License Version 1.2 :* CC-BY-SA 1.0 / 2.0 / 3.0 :* by-nc-sa 2.5 / 3.0 :* by 2.5 :Wir verwenden doch auch die CC, wenn auch die CC-BY-NC 2.0. Und wenn es mit den anderen Wikis klappt, die eine CC verwenden, warum dann nicht unsere? Ich habe auch mal in der WP gefragt. -- 13:32, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Mittlerweile wurde dort auch geantwortet Nein das geht nicht. Ihr müsst die importierten Inhalte unter CC-BY-SA 3.0 Lizenz belassen und die Seiten entsprechend kennzeichnen. Matthias 15:46, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Das scheint also nicht zu klappen. Ich halte es zwar auch für eine nette Idee, aber ohne die Auslagerung der Inhalte hätte ich an so einem Projekt auch kein Interesse - die Zeit für einen "Botschafterposten" hätte ich eh nicht, das bischen Freizeit steck ich lieber in Memory Alpha, als in die Wikipedia... --Pflaume 14:03, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Na gut, dann hat sich das damit ja erledigt. Mir hat vor allem die Idee gefallen, Artikel wie den ganz oben genannten vor dem Löschen in der WP zu retten. Aber selbst wenn Artikel unter CC-BY-SA 3.0 veröffentlichen würden und einen Hinweis setzen würden, dürften wir ihn dann überhaupt verändern? Und ohne die Möglichkeit einer Bearbeitung ist das ja sinnlos. Schade. -- 14:08, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wenn das so gemacht werden würde, dann könnte der Artikel natürlich weiterhin verändert werden wie andere auch. Nur müsste sichergestellt sein, dass der geänderte Artikel wiederum unter der anderen Lizenz steht, inklusive der Bedingung, dass Autoren beim Ändern gerade dieses Artikels genau darauf auch hingewiesen werden. Auch wäre es dann natürlich ausgeschlossen, Informationen aus diesem Artikel in einen anderen zu verschieben, der dann unter eine inkompatiblen Lizenz steht. Also: ich rate davon ab, weil die verwaltungstechnischen Anforderungen einfach nicht sinnvoll leistbar sind! -- Cid Highwind 10:20, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Übernahme von Artikeln Warum überhaupt eine 1:1-Übernahme? Man könnte den Artikelinhalt doch trotzdem importieren, nur müsste der Artikel restrukturiert und an die MA-Form angepasst werden. Es geht ja doch nur um die Rettung des Inhaltes und nicht primär um die Rettung der Artikel-Form. Ein auf Wikipedia basierter Artikel wäre bei uns eh deplatziert, weil wir ganz andere Maßstäbe haben. Den Inhalt sinngemäß zu übernehmen, ist sicherlich nicht so aufwändig wie manche glauben. Man muss nur ein paar User finden, die gut in deutschem Ausdruck und dem richtigen Textgefühl sind und die etwas Zeit erübrigen können. --Mark McWire 15:26, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :"Nur restrukturieren" reicht eben nicht aus - solange ein Artikel erzeugt wird, der ganz klar vom Ursprünglichen abgeleitet ist, muss dieser abgeleitete Artikel auch wieder unter der anderen Lizenz stehen, und darf nicht einfach die "MA-Lizenz" nutzen. Das höchste der Gefühle wäre also, einzelne Informationen aus dem Ursprungsartikel zu übernehmen, und auf dieser Grundlage einen komplett eigenständigen Artikel zu schreiben. :Alternativ wäre es natürlich auch möglich, insbesondere wenn der Artikel dort nur einen einzelnen Autoren hat, dass der Autor angeschrieben und darum gebeten wird, den Artikel selbst hier einzustellen. In diesem Fall würde der Autor seinen Artikel unter unserer Lizenz neu veröffentlichen und alle Probleme wären gelöst. ACHTUNG: Bei von mehreren Autoren bearbeiteten Artikeln müssten hier alle Autoren zustimmen. -- Cid Highwind 10:20, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich finde das ein wenig kleinlich. Im Endeffekt ist ein großer Teil der Texte von Wikipedien von anderen Texten abgeleitet, selbst dann wenn sie in eigenen Worten von einem oder mehreren Autoren verfasst wurden. Der Hintergrund ist einfach der, dass eine bestimmte präzisierte Information nur in gleichartiger Sprache wiedergegeben werden kann, ohne an Qualität zu verlieren. Gerade durch das Festkleben am Canon verbietet sich beispielsweise in Memory Alpha eine völlig Umschreibung eines Episoden-Sachverhaltes in anderen Worten. Es werden in aller Regelmäßigkeit Artikel verbessert, indem ein episodennaher Wortlaut anstelle der freien Umschreibung eines Autors eingefügt wird, weil die freie Umschreibung im Sinne des Canon meistens unpräzise ist. Einige Teile meiner Arbeit hier bestand beispielsweise aus der Übersetzung englischsprachiger MA-Artikel, wenn der Artikel an sich nur aus wenigen Sätzen bestand. Da lohnt sich eine komplette Umformulierung gar nicht, weil zu bestimmten Dingen eben nur diese eine Referenz existiert, die im englischen MA bereits präzise beschrieben wurde. Genauso könnte ich anstelle von MA/en auch irgendeine andere Quelle, z.B. Wikipedia nehmen, wenn es nicht um reine in-Universe-Informationen geht. Meistens fällt eine gut restrukturierte Kopie eh nicht auf und im Endeffekt gilt: Wo kein Kläger da kein Richter. Solange sich niemand explizit beschwert und beweisen kann, dass es eine Kopie von ausgerechnet seiner Quelle ist, kann einem als Autor eh keiner ans Bein pinkeln. --Mark McWire 20:58, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Tja... wenn du meinst, mit den möglichen Konsequenzen leben zu können (tatsächlich wohl weniger eine wirklich rechtliche Konsequenz, sondern mehr ein "wegen Plagiarismus in der Community untendurch sein"), dann bleibt dir das überlassen. Dann wirst du aber auch hoffentlich nicht jammern, wenn deine Texte ohne Quellennennung irgendwo anders auftauchen. -- Cid Highwind 21:28, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Wenn ein Sachverhalt bereits perfekt beschrieben wurde, ist es ja ein Stück weit sinnlos eine halbgare und weniger adäquate Beschreibung selbst zu erstellen, nur um ja nicht den Text anderer Leute kopieren zu müssen. Ich selbst verwende das aber nur dann, wenn bei MA ein Artikel sehr kurz ist oder werden würde. Dann übersetze ich einfach den englischen Artikel, weil das meistens schneller geht als sich selbst etwas auszudenken. Gewöhnlicherweise bei Einzelreferenzen in größeren Artikel formuliere ich die Textpassage aber selbst, meist unter Zuhilfenahme des englischen Transcript. Ich selbst hätte keine Probleme damit, wenn man meine Texte weiter verwenden würde. Eigentlich würde mich das sogar Stolz machen ;) --Mark McWire 23:57, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe keine Lust, irgendwelche Grundsatzdiskussionen zu führen. Tatsache ist, dass das was ich oben beschrieben habe der rechtlich (und auch, wenn man so will, moralisch) einwandfreie Ablauf ist. Wenn du meinst, dass du davon in eine (ziemlich dunkle) Grauzone abweichen musst, dann versuch nicht, dir vorher Absolution dafür zu holen. -- Cid Highwind 07:33, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC)